


Extra Chocolate Cake

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary Gifts, Fluff, M/M, Reader is kinda protected by everyone, Reader is male, Reader is mute, Red isn't a horndog, and Reader loves him, he's just a sweet bean under a hard shell, or a stalker, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its time for your date, and honestly you can't wait.





	Extra Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> this is a gift for Nurse_Gaster!! who honestly I love a lot <333
> 
> she wanted some specific stuff for a /Reader story and i decided to deliver!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy XD

You were careful as you slid on your shoes, nudging your now throbbing toe as close to the others as you could before fully pushing your foot in. It turned out kicking nearby tables had a bad effect on your poor little toesies, since you’d quickly backed up and fallen to the floor, holding your foot as your toes cried out in agony, screaming their curses to the gods. Maybe a little hyperbolic of you, but you had good reason to be hyperbolic. Your fucking toe hurt.

Still, you finished getting into your tennis shoes, the sock going a long way toward keeping the little toesies in line as you stood and stretched out, making sure your jacket didn’t ride up too much. Satisfied, you took out your phone, typing out a message with a click clack of the keys. 

You: hey im ready to go

After a few seconds of silence in return, you put your phone back in your jacket pocket and waited for your bonefriend to pop in like he’d promised. It could have been anything holding him up, from racist humans to one of his friends online to his own brother asking if he was really wearing a ratty tshirt and shorts to a date. Hell, he could have even been sleeping, his shitty HP made him near damn narcoleptic. Thankfully, after about a five minute wait there was the tell tale shocky staticy sound of his shortcuts behind you, your feet shuffling as you turned to find him staring at the ground.

He looked frustrated, about what you couldn’t guess, but without him looking at you there was no way to ask. Still, he seemed to realize you’d want to, since he shrugged.

“Paps was on mah ass about not wearing mah slippers.”

You laughed, the sound silent but airy, Red glancing up with a tiny grin on his face as he winked. “Ya know me, darlin’, I like bein’ comfortable at all times.”

You nodded, smiling as you signed a quick ‘ _ I wouldn’t have it any other way’ _ , just to see the blush light up on his face. He looked away quickly, staring back down at the ground before stepping forward to wrap his arm around your waist. 

“A-anyways, Grillby’s waitin’ on us, wants this ta be special or somethin’, though uh, I don’ think I was supposed ta tell you that, heh.” He winked again, smiling as you laughed before pulling you close. You closed your eyes out of habit, cringing them shut as the void opened up around you, the sensation of falling overtaking everything else until the cold receded and you were standing on solid ground again. The warmth of Grillby’s quickly helped you back to a comfortable temperature, the smile on your face brightening as everyone greeted you like they always did. 

Red led you up to the bar, helping you into your seat before climbing into his own, Grillby watching with passive aggressive eyes behind his sunglasses. Why a flame had sunglasses, you would probably never know. He glanced between the two of you, taking you both in before his whispery, crackling voice carried over.

“He told you, didn’t he.”

You laughed into your hand, grinning mischievously as you nodded. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but headed to the back for whatever surprise he’d made the two of you. While you waited a few of the others came over to chat, Dogamy and Dogaressa telling you that she was finally pregnant with pups, promising to send you pictures when they got the ultrasounds, and who only had the name Drunk Bun coming over, for once sober, to thank you for helping one of her cousins when a particularly angry human had cornered them in the local farmer’s market.

You waived her off, signing that you did what was right. That no one should be afraid while buying their damn vegetables. She’d laughed at that, before finding her seat by Big Mouth, probably to flirt.

Red had been holding your hand the whole time, gently massaging your knuckles with his thumb and smiling like the sap he was when you looked over to check on him. Sometimes the crowd didn’t do well for his social anxiety, but tonight didn’t seem to be doing too bad. Leaning over, you left a chaste kiss on his teeth, grinning as he blushed, before turning back just in time to find Grillby backing his way into the bar area, a large tray in his hands. 

When he turned around, you clapped your hands as your whole face brightened, Red chuckling beside you. In Grillby’s hands was a massive cake, covered in different kinds of chocolate with melted white chocolate as glaze. It was right out of a dream you’d had one time and you accepted it with glee, cutting everyone else a piece before you cut yourself one, the taste divine. With a delighted, airy, near silent giggle, you launched yourself at Red, kissing him until that blush covered his whole skull.

_ ‘I love you’ _ you kept signing over and over, knowing he had at least a little to do with this, and the way he was holding you, you knew he felt the same about you. He really was a silly little skeleton, and you really wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
